


A Final Peace

by were_lemur



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Norrington's last moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Final Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 313

James Norrington stared down at the wooden spar protruding from his torso, wondering blearily where it had come from. He felt his knees buckle, and slid to the deck of the _Dutchman_.

He stared up at Davy Jones. The monster was speaking, but he seemed like he was already far away. 

The pain was also far away, or maybe he was already far from his body; he knew he was dying. But that didn’t bother him; not with the memory of Elizabeth still warm on his lips.

He forced himself to focus on Jones, and a final act of defiance.


End file.
